


Wistful Twilight Conversations

by Ausphin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, all my fics are just Max pining in Chloe's direction and unsure if platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max go for a moonlit drive. Nothing feels as calming as the empty roads and neon signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful Twilight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Set a night or two after the junkyard+train scene. AU where no storm because that kinda kills the slow burn potential :P

They're sitting at a red light, traffic winding down as the clock crept towards nine pm. Chloe's idly drumming her fingers against the tip of the dash, spacing out so hard she misses Max's question the first time. "What's that?" she replies distantly.

"What is Rachel like?" There's this almost uncertainty in her voice, which splashes across her face when Chloe's grip tightens on the wheel. "I'm sorry, I'm probably prying, you don't have to.."

"No, it's fine," she murmurs, forcing her hand to relax. She seems to think for a minute, then sighs. "Well, she.. I... I don't know how to describe it but she was just.. transcendent, y'know? She's warmth on a chilly night tucked under a blanket, she's whiskey burning your throat at one in the morning. It's tough because she's all these contradictions, right? Bubbly but cool, mysterious but passionate, larger than life, like seeing stars after staring at the sun too long."

A quick honk interrupts her, signalling the light had been green a few seconds. She groans, jabs her arm out the window, flipping the bird as she eases onto the accelerator intentionally slowly. When she reaches cruising speed again, she flashes Max an apologetic grin, catches her eyes for a second. "Sorry, yeah. Like, you know the feeling of toasty crepes covered in blueberry syrup?" Max nods, she doesn't need super powers to hear the omitted 'like Dad used to make' that's heavy on her lips. "She's all that and more. I'm sorry, I'm probably not doing her any justice."

"Noo, I see," Max replies, studying the back cover of her journal for a minute. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she steels her resolve and reaches out with her left arm, squeezing the other's forearm in an attempt at comfort. "I think I get what you mean." Chloe flushes and the crimson dances its way through to her too, jerkily retracting her hand. "Err sorry, I didn't mean that like-"

 She waves her hand, quickly cutting Max off. "You don't need to dance on eggshells around me. Rachel's gone, probably halfway to Hollywood or something."

An uncomfortable silence follows, with Max struggling with how to fill the void.

"Yeah, hopefully", she finally replies. Chloe's eyes flash a little,               "She doesn't know what she's missing," she finally replies. Chloe  
but it disappears fast.                                                                             smiles, but it's tight and distant.   
"Hopefully?" She echoes incredulously and Max can tell immediately       "You're too sweet," she pauses, then tries to muster a lighter tone.  
this has been boiling up for a while. "What other options are there?!        "Gonna give me some hella cavities."  
Either she abandoned me or she's dead."                                                Max theatrically rolls her eyes, trying not to make the relief  
"That's not what I-"                                                                                  too obvious. After a few seconds, she switches to a less edgy   
"I know, Max." The fire fades as fast as it started, leaving only a              conversation topic. "D'you mind if I turn on the radio?"  
weary tone. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I drop you off? I think I want        "Hey, if you can find something we'll both like, godspeed."  
to be alone." 

Happy with the second outcome, she leans forward, fiddling with the dial for a minute. Finding an acceptable station, she glances at Chloe for approval. "Fall out Boy? _Oh my god, Max._ "

"What?" she replies indignantly. "I figured you'd be all for this kind of music, Ms. Punk Rock."

Chloe puts a hand to her own mouth to try to stifle the giggling. "Dude, I love rock but this is... decisively not that. Woops, hold on!"

Her teasing was cut short by an abrupt right turn, causing Max to topple/slide into her side. She flushed but stuck out an arm to keep her there. Rolling into a spot outside the restaurant, Chloe grinned down at her and retracted the arm, pretending not to notice when Max didn't scoot away. The two sat there in the parking lot for a while, just letting the experience wash over each other.

 


End file.
